


Picture If You Will | IchiRuki Drabble

by tachipaws



Category: Bleach, ichiruki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachipaws/pseuds/tachipaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lives end, but this bond is for eternity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture If You Will | IchiRuki Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by and dedicated to the IchiRuki Hell Chat, because in a sea of sadness and heartbreak you beautiful people welcomed me with open arms full of love and friendship
> 
> Posting here for backup purposes!

Ichigo’s time has come.

Time to pass on from this mortal life, time to say goodbye to the tear and pull of flesh and bone, time to bid adieu to all he’s built in this world.

His passing is quiet, peaceful, full of final goodbyes and promises of eternal love. Tears fall, a drop for every memory made, and another for every memory that will never be.

Warm, gentle hands comfort him as his last breath throws him across the planes of being alive and being dead, and everything is a blur of light and color until he find himself sitting at the foot of a grassy knoll. The air is cool and a gentle breeze ruffles his hair and as he looks around he realizes, _I almost know this place_.

But something is missing.

And something is there.

Standing atop the small hill is an even smaller figure, the sun casting a ring of light across the top of its head, making the flowing black locks shimmer.

Ichigo stands and walks toward the figure, a beckon in the air though no words have been spoken. Soon he is close enough and he sees _her_ smile, and _her_ eyes, and suddenly he is staring into the reflection of his own soul, her soul, _their_ soul, finally one again, this destined bond brought back together, this fated life come full circle.

When he is only a few feet away her eyes settle upon him and a slow smile breaks through her features, and his chest aches at the sight of something he’d forgotten he was missing all these years.

She speaks with a whisper of laughter in her voice, and from her lips dances a melody his heart has spent decades searching for. She speaks and he is home. She speaks and she says,

“Oh, _there_ you are. I’ve been waiting for you.”


End file.
